Bad Day
by b-okey
Summary: When you're having a bad day, sometimes it's fine to vent about it. And Tsukishima now knows how it feels when he vent it to Kuroo. [from a prompt on tumblr]


The only thing that's in Tsukishima's head on his way from the station to his place is how he really wants to relax and have a peaceful rest. A bath in warm water to make his muscles relax, to wash away all the sweats and unpleasant scents from his body. Or a reading time, he still has this thriller novel he hasn't finished after a month buying it. Or even just chilling in front of the television to watch a drama where his favourite actor played the main character.

The glasses sighs long that some people even turns around. The weigh on his shoulder isn't decreasing, the blood seems to rush to his head, he thinks his feet are tied to a heavy thing, like a metal ball-like thing. Every steps only makes his energy drenched too much. Tsukishima starts to think he can be just laying on the floor at the entrance if he has no energy left once he arrives.

In front of the newly built five story apartment, Tsukishima let out a curse word under his breath. The blonde walks in and gets into the lift after he greeted the apartment's manager who's writing something. He presses the number five button and the lift's door closes, almost completely before someone slips a hand between it. Quickly, Tsukishima presses the button to open the door that reveals Kuroo who's gasping for air.

"Tsukki, it's you," the older guy calls out, walking into the closed space. "Just go home?" he asks, hasn't quietly catch his breath. Tsukishima nods as the respond.

"Where did you go?" Tsukishima also tells the other guy a question. He's concerned about this old guy's energy that seems to be drenched out.

"Convenience store. I want to eat cup noodles," Kuroo answers and shows the plastic bag on his right hand. Not only cup noodles, this guy also buys several cans of beer.

Tsukishima doesn't even bother to ask for the reason Kuroo bought the beers, even though he remembers there are still two or three cans in the fridge that hasn't been opened. He has no energy to make any comment, or to scold, or to raise his voice anymore. Moreover, he's in a really bad mood now.

As they walks into their apartment, Tsukishima just sits at the entrance and lays down. He hasn't taken off his shoes at all, he doesn't want to. And it's not a common views for Kuroo. The older is shocked. Kuroo sits besides Tsukishima with the plastic bag on his laps, then takes off his partner's shoes one by one.

"Do I need to take off your socks too?" Kuroo turns to Tsukishima for answer. The glasses gets up and stares at the other guy intensely for five seconds, and nods, laying back again. Kuroo takes them off carefully.

_I know it_, Kuroo thinks, _he's in a bad mood. _He turns again, only to see Tsukishima who's closing his eyes. Of course, he's worry that Tsukishima wants to actually just sleeps on the way. He shakes the young guy's body, disturbing it so Kuroo gets the other's attention. Though he has a feeling it will turn up like-

"Kuroo-san please stop disturbing me and let me rest."

-this.

"Just so you know, I won't let you rest here," Kuroo stands up and takes off his sandals. He walks and positioning himself by standing above the glasses' head. Kuroo lifts Tsukishima's shoulder slowly and gets the younger to sit up. "It's better if you rest on the sofa."

Tsukishima stands up in the end and follows Kuroo to the living room, unexpectedly cleaner than when he left for school this morning. The opened and empty bags of potato chips has been thrown to the bin, there are no empty box from convenience store lunch box, the movies DVD also has been put neatly on the cabinet besides the TV. Tsukishima suddenly feels lighter, happier than before.

While Tsukishima is examining the room, Kuroo has taken himself a place to sit and offers Tsukishima a place besides him. Tsukishima obeys him, sits down at a place besides his partner after he puts his bag on the table before him. He rests his head on the sofa that he can see the ceiling above him.

"So, what happened?" Kuroo starts to ask. He adjusts his seating position so he can see Tsukishima while telling him all the story he has. He wants to, he needs to.

"A lot happened, Kuroo-san," Tsukishima says then sighs. "Do you really want to listen?"

"It's an honour to listen to you, Tsukki," Kuroo speaks his lines in a playful way, hoping he doesn't really make the stressed young guy in front of him to be pissed off more than this moment. And it works.

"So, this morning, the train I took was really packed. And there's a girl on my front right facing outside near the train's door. She suddenly jolted, out of the blue! I didn't give a care but then she let out a small voice like a..." Tsukishima pauses, hesitating.

"Like a?"

"A... moan," Tsukishima muttered under his breath. "She was assaulted right there! I didn't even bat my eyes on her but suddenly she said I was the one assaulting her!" Tsukishima does sound pissed off right now. Deep inside, Kuroo chuckles because he knows Tsukishima hasn't even have grope a girl. His face is too innocent for someone who assaults a woman in packed train.

"What happened next?" Kuroo asks curiously.

"She dragged me to the closest officer and said I have harassed her sexually. I swear I have no desire to assault her," Tsukishima raises his voice a bit. Kuroo just nods up and down several times. "I was accused until the real culprit was caught by another passenger."

Kuroo attentively listens to Tsukishima the rest of the story. How he was kicked out from the class, how his group assignment is done by him only while the other guy just talking about the girl with big boobs in their class and that they want to do her, how Yamaguchi cancelled their promise in last minutes because of his other plans, and he doesn't even forget about the mess Kuroo has made last night.

Tsukishima tells all sort of things that has made him stressful for the whole day. He still complains about the accusation this morning even after the main story has been told minutes ago. Kuroo doesn't stop him, for a lot of reason.

First, Kuroo thinks it's needed for Tsukishima to vent all his anger out. He hears from one of his friend in psychology says so. Second, this kind of pissed off Tsukishima is actually really cute for him. How he pouts, how he asks Kuroo for his assurance, how he frowns, how he really curses at the woman that accuse him, he hasn't seen this side of Tsukishima. The main reason is because he usually the cause of Tsukishima's bad mood.

_It feels great when you're not the one making him angry, right, Kuroo?_, the older guy thinking to himself.

After a less than 10 minutes of complaining and venting, Tsukishima stops and he feels lighter than before. All the weighs and heavy feeling earlier has gone. The glasses boy finally gets to see Kuroo clearer, who is still looking at him, grinning.

"Kuroo-san, why are you grinning?" Tsukishima raises his brow, asking directly. Kuroo jolts, followed by another grin.

"Nah, nothing. I just like to see you venting," Kuroo pinches the blonde's nose lightly. Tsukishima tries to take Kuroo's pinch off from his nose, so he grabs the fingers and pulls it away. "Aww, you hold my hand, Tsukki, so sweet."

Tsukishima quickly lets go of the hand and retreats. Kuroo only smiles happily before he stands up to go to the kitchen. But of course, it's not Kuroo if he doesn't do his favourite thing : surprise little kiss on the lips for Tsukishima.

"If you want to vent, I'm all ear, okay?" Kuroo says as he left Tsukishima, who is busy burying his face on his palms, to the kitchen.

As usual, Tsukishima is weak to romantic little surprise.

* * *

**_Hello! A fluff (?) from KuroTsukki! It's inspired by a prompt on tumblr and I thought "it's perfect for Kuroo and Tsukki" while reading it. This is the result! I tried using a present tense in this story and it's pretty hard, since I used to use past tense XD hope it doesn't make you hate this story :')_**

**_Hope you enjoy this story and have a nice day~_**


End file.
